


Christmas Trees

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Adventures of the Konoha 11 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he hated Christmas.</p>
<p>It was just that…Christmas was just not his type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Trees

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto or TenTen. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

It’s not that he hated Christmas.

 

It was just that…Christmas was just not his type.

 

Or perhaps…he was not the type of guy to celebrate it.

 

Christmas was more his cousin Hinata’s type, but even then, she found she couldn’t enjoy Christmas as much as say…her teammates Kiba and Shino did.

 

And besides, she much preferred to spend her Christmas with Tenten, who was quieter…more reserved than Sakura and Ino.

 

Neji had to agree with her and thus, any holiday that they spent, was spent together.

 

Neji, Tenten and Hinata, the three of them, together, had celebrated Christmas in the Hyuuga household for the past….Neji wasn’t sure how long they had been doing it. This year, however was different. Hinata had Naruto now and she was spending the day with him, taking the time to help him decorate the Christmas tree at Ichiraku’s.

 

“Oh, don’t be so stubborn, Neji. Just because Hinata isn’t here, doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at Tenten, who was frowning at him through her attempt to put the star on their Christmas tree.

 

“Now get me a ladder or something, why don’t you? I need help getting this star on the top of our tree.”

 

“It’s not ours. It’s yours,” he pointed out, “You, of all people should know that I am not as enthusiastic about holidays, as say…Gai-sensei and Lee.”

 

“It’s ours,” she snapped back, as she continued her attempt to position the star in the perfect position on top of the tree, “It became ours when we started this.”

 

Frowning, Neji brought her a stool, watching as she growled in frustration.

 

Pouting, she pulled out one of her empty scrolls from her bag, scribbled a quick storing spell on it and held it out to the star.

 

He watched patiently as she closed it and then opened it again as she held it up to the top of the tree.

 

Neji was not surprised at the results, but even then, he couldn’t help but cringe as it crashed to the floor.

 

Tenten groaned, “Hinata-sama was always good at this….”

 

“Hinata-sama had a stool, Tenten,” the Hyuuga pointed out, “And she is not here today. She is spending time with her new boyfriend.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him and reached for the stool in his hand, “Yes, yes.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want help?”

 

Tenten frowned at him as she reached up for the top of the tree, “Of course not. You’d just let it fall.”

 

They cringed again as the star clattered loudly to the floor, “Tenten…”

 

She frowned at him, “Okay, YOU do it then.”

 

He gave her the slightest of smiles, “Tenten, it’s beautiful.”

 

The weapons specialist blinked, “Huh?”

 

“Tenten, it’s beautiful. And if you really want the star on top of the tree, we can just wait for Hinata-sama to get back home. Is that okay?”

 

She smiled at him.

 

“Neji…thank you.”


End file.
